


Tabula Rasa

by ragnarok89



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Clow Country, Conversations, Courtly Love, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Royalty, Short One Shot, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Overseeing the kingdom, amidst the past chaos, and asking what was really there.





	Tabula Rasa

Clow Country was even more beautiful when the glimmer of the rising sun flickered above the never-ending desert that was the very terrain of the great kingdom.

The young king of the great land, Toya, looked at the horizon before him, the balcony a perfect place to oversee the birth of a new day right before his very eyes. His high priest and closest friend, Yukito, stood beside him, the light of the sun reflecting upon his glasses and filling him with warmth that the young priest had never felt once in his entire life.

"Yukito, how did it feel when you became a priest here?"

The young priest was back in reality when he heard the king's words addressing him, asking him of what he felt of a memory long ago. He pushed the bridge of his glasses back in focus with his eyes before he replied.

"Your maje- I mean- Toya-, might I ask…what do you mean 'how did it feel'?" Yukito asked, almost bewildered as to why Toya would ask such a thing.

"I mean…when you became a priest here, did you feel happy? Did you feel excited? Were you…..scared? I When I…became king, when I first heard, I felt brilliant; I had power over this entire land, I had people to my beck and call, and I knew that I would protect Sakura-chan. I think it's the only time anyone had ever paid me that much attention." Toya then chuckled slightly, and Yukito could hear the bitterness and longing in his tone.

"But I knew that at the same time, I felt….scared. I knew that I would be taking my father's place, and I wondered if I was to be a great king just as he was. I feared that I wasn't the king that I supposed to be, and Sakura-chan….she worried about me…and I didn't want her to worry anymore…"

A hush fell over them as the sun was lifted into the blue skies, the sight a beautiful one at that.

"I didn't feel anything," Yukito finally replied, looking down to the ground. "It was just another fate, a fate telling me that I would be serving under the royal family and to tell you divinations of what is to come for the rest of my life."

Toya looked away from Yukito, a tinge of guilt in his chest suddenly made clear to him more than he ever realized. He raised his gaze to the young priest next to him once more, the other male's eyes cast down.

"I suppose we all have chosen destinies, just like that Syaoran kid and Sakura-chan, and the warrior and the magician. We have a chance to begin life anew, like as the sun rises, so should we also."

Yukito looked up to see Toya with a smile upon his once stoic features; he was certain of those words, that there was a new beginning.

The high priest smiled at the young king.

"I suppose you're right, Toya."

The young king smirked a little more upon hearing his name from the high priest.

As they looked outward on the balcony overlooking the kingdom, overseeing the beautiful sun, marking a new day, there was a black slate that was to be written.

A blank slate and many unknown destinies were overseeing the kingdom, amidst the past chaos, and asking what was really there.


End file.
